Eternal Flame
by FemmePhantom
Summary: MA Oneshot. Sort of a songfic, but not really. Warning: This story contains lethal amounts of fluffy cheesiness. Do not read if that's not your thing. Max learns that Logan has been cheating on her, and Alec is there to kiss it and make it all better.


**Disclaimer: They ain't mine.**

**Warning: This fic contains lethal amounts of cheese and fluffiness. If that's not your cup of tea, then don't read on.**

**Also wanted to thank my betas LiasonFan2 who helped my tremendously with my word finding difficulties, and Shellybelly23 for her help with OC's dialogue. I couldn't have done this without them.**

**...Okay, you've been warned. I don't want to see any flames for this story complaining about the level of corniness.**

"Logan I…"

What she saw before her stopped her dead in her tracks. She walked into Joshua's old house to see him lying on the couch with a topless Asha straddling his hips.

"Oh god," was all she could say. She wanted to say more, a lot more, but she temporarily lost the ability to form complete sentences and all rational thought left her.

"Max, it's not what it looks like," Logan said as he pushed Asha off him. He scrambled to an upright position and put his glasses back on. Asha was simply sitting there silently with a hand thrown over her exposed chest in an attempt at modesty.

"Really," Max ground out. It's amazing what righteous fury can do improve one's articulation. "Then tell me, what is going on, because what it looks like is you screwing Asha on Joshua's couch!"

"Actually, that seems pretty accurate," mumbled Asha. Both Max and Logan sent glares in her direction. "Sorry," she threw up her free hand in mock surrender.

"Max," he took a step towards her, which only made her take one step back closer to the door. "Okay, so maybe it's exactly what it looks like, but you and me…our relationship has always been complicated, and I finally realized, that maybe it's not worth the effort."

Max flinched slightly at his words, but not enough for the ordinary to notice. What he did notice was her rigid stance, her blank face, and her hands clenched into fists at her sides. "Max," he said in a placating tone, "you and I have been over for a long time, and I'm not just talking about the virus thing. I mean, you have Alec now."

"What! I told you the whole me and Alec thing was a lie. I just took what ammo you gave me and ran with it. I pushed you away to protect you! And you're the one who kept coming back; do I need to bring up the flag raising ceremony?"

Logan let out a sigh and ran his hands over his ever-present-two-day-stubble. "Max, I admit that at the flag raising ceremony, I did try to get things back to the way they were. I'll own up to that, and the thing with Alec might've started out as I lie, but I'm not that blind _(even though he does have dorky glasses and probably will be in ten years from the amount of time he spends in front of the computer)._ I see the way you two look at each other and I know there is something there. And I'm sorry you had to find out about us this way Max, but I've moved on."

He moved to sit next to Asha on the couch and put his arm around her, "I'm with Asha now."

There was an intensely uncomfortable silence as Max took in the sight of them together. It was taking all of her concentration to keep her breathing nice and even. When she finally trusted herself enough to speak, she did her best to keep her voice free of any emotion. "Logan, you're imagining the whole thing between me and Alec, and I was willing to wait this virus bitch out and try to work through this whole freak nation mess with you. But I can see that you moved on, and I guess I have to accept that. And you're right, I shouldn't have found out this way. You should have had the_ balls_ to tell me that you were through with me instead of stringing me along like some lovesick teenager. You let me believe that we had something, that you loved me, and I find you fucking someone else!"

Her voice had continually gotten louder until she was yelling and her eyes were flashing fire, "You just better be grateful that you're still infected with that virus, because right now, it's the only thing that's stopping me from kicking your ass!"

She turned and threw open the door making it bounce off its hinges and gave the disheveled couple one last icy glare. "I hope the two of you will be _very_ happy together," she drawled.

Without looking back, she hopped on her Ninja and almost broke the sound barrier on her way to Terminal City.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had been in meetings in TC all day and needed a break from the daily grind and in a spur of the moment decision, decided to see if Logan wanted to have dinner. Since she and Alec were now co-leaders of transgenic-central, she had a lot to deal with lately.

Alec, of course, was not making things any easier for her and insisted on making her life a living hell every chance he got.

If she was being honest with herself, she would admit Alec was a big help. Sure he was always antagonizing her and she wanted to strangle him 90 of the time, but he was actually an integral part of organizing TC.

He was great with everyone there, and they all respected him. He always paid attention to details (and saved her a lot of grief by catching her mistakes before they were put into action) he went over every plan they made with a fine-toothed comb. And every plan had a backup plan, and then a fallback plan, and an emergency plan, and then a kiss-you-mother-goodbye plan (as he liked to call them). Not to mention some of not so legitimate contacts help to outfit most of TC. He was her rock, her one constant. He always had her back and was always at her side.

At first, it annoyed the hell out of her, but after a while, she grew accustomed to his playful antics, suggestive nature, and all around yuminess. She was sitting in her office reading the latest population reports of TC when her best friend dropped by.

"Hey boo, you can kick back, smile that fine ass smile of yours 'cause her Originalness has just arrived," Original Cindy said throwing her arm up as if waving to a crowd.

Max looked up from the paperwork on her desk and gave the girl a weary smile, "Hey Cin, didn't think I'd see you today, tryin' to hold down a nine-to-five and all."

"Suga please, I'm actually here to deliver somethin' from Normal."

"_Normal_ gave you to a run to Terminal City?"

"Chill, he wanted me to drop off some stuff for the baby. Mm-mm-mm. Never thought I'd see the day, but here I am." She stopped when she got a good look at her transgenic friend, "What's wrong boo? Somethin' happen between you and your boy?"

"For the last time he's not my boy! And no, nothing like that happened."

"So then wats got ya all blue. Common' Max, you betta tell me what's going on cause' you know I aint going no where till you tell me!"

Max sat back in her chair and brought her hands to her eyes, "I stopped by to see Logan earlier."

"Mmm-hmm." Cindy was not shy on making sure Max knew how much she had come to dislike the older man.

Max ignored her friend's comment and continued with her story focusing her attention on a water spot on the ceiling, "So, I go there to see if maybe he wants to have dinner. Only he's lying on the couch…with Asha on top of him."

OC sucked a breath in through her teeth, "Damn girl. I'm sorry, but be honest wit yo'self, what did you expect?" Max brought her attention back to her friend and stared at her, mouth hanging open in disbelief. "A man has needs, suga; and we all know you ain't able to do anything 'bout it! Did you really expect him to wait until he was old and grey and wrinkley before the man got some nookie?" She could tell by the look on Max's face that the answer was yes. "That's just plain gullible Max. Would you wait that long to get some action, too?"

Max replied in a feeble voice, "I guess not."

"So then why you all surprised that roller boy is fooling round with Asha?"

Max expected some support from her friend, not a dressing down, so she changed tactics. "He told me that maybe I wasn't worth the effort."

"Well then that man is just ten different kinds of fool!" She walked over to Max, took a seat at the edge of the desk, and took her hand. "Trust Original Cindy on this. If he wants to go off with some bottle-blonde-bambo…"

"Bambo," Max asked her.

"Cross between 'Rambo' and 'Barbie."

Max let out a snort of laughter; "You've been spending too much time with Alec."

"As I was _sayin'_, if he'd rather be with her then you boo, the man doesn't know quality when he sees it, and if he honestly believes that you ain't worth it, then he don't deserve you."

Max stoically listened to Cindy's diatribe, but when she was finished burst into silent tears. Cindy hugged her friend and offered what comfort she could.

Max pulled back after a few minutes and Cindy grabbed a tissue from her bag. Max took it with a subdued "Thanks," and started to dry her eyes.

"So, what else did wonder wheels have to say?"

Max huffed, "He said that my thing with Alec might've started out as a lie, but that it wasn't now. As is, we're not even like that. Ow! What was that for?"

OC couldn't stop herself, as soon as she heard Max say "we're not like that," she had to smack her in the head.

"Because someone's gotta knock some sense into that thick head of yours. I know you don't wanna hear this, but you two obviously feel somethin' for each otha."

"Yeah, repulsion, disgust, annoyance," Maxed scoffed.

"Mmm-hmm, I'm sho that's what you two are feelin'. You know Max; everyone's noticed that there's somethin' between you two except for you. Hell, the other day Biggs said he was gonna call the Guinness World Records people on yo' asses."

"For what?"

"Worlds longest dance. How long have you two been dancin' round each otha."

"But OC, we're not even…"

"Uh-uh," she said with a wag of her finger, "don't you even tell Original Cindy that you two ain't like that. If she hears that come out of yo' mouth one more time, she will have to lay the smack down on yo ' ass. Transgenic or not."

"You know what, OC, I don't have to sit here and listen to this." She pushed out of her chair and grabbed her leather jacket off the door hook. "I just found out that the man I loved was fucking another woman while stringing me along like some kinda fuckin' groupie, tells me I'm not worth the time or effort, and then you come in here in dump on my ass?" _No one said Max was the most rational person in the world_. "No, I don't think so. You and Logan can start a club to discuss your delusions about me and Alec. I'm outta here."

"Max," she stopped in the doorway when OC called her name, but didn't turn around, "before you go, ask yo'self somethin'. Did you really love Wonder Wheels or did you love the idea of him? Cause the way Original Cindy sees it, your more upset about him lyin' to you than you are about this whole thing bein' ova."

Her answer was so quiet she almost didn't hear it herself, "I don't know."

As she was heading out of HQ everybody made sure to stay the hell away from her. Even Mole kept his distance and his comments to himself, but as soon as she was out of the building he turned to Dix and said, "Bout time someone told her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was just finishing up his supply run with Biggs when his phone rang, "Go for Alec."

"What's doin' hotboy?"

"Cindy," his face lit up when he heard her voice, "how's my favorite girl."

"Uh-uh. Original Cindy ain't no fool, how may times has that line actually worked for you?"

"Aww, come on Cindy, you know you're the only girl in my life."

"Whateva playa-playa. Look, Original Cindy needs you to do her a solid."

"Why do you women only call when you need something from me? Is it too much to ask for simple 'Hey Alec, just calling to see how you're doing' or 'Alec, I can't live without you' or 'Alec you're the only one who can…"

"You gonna help a sista out or not," she cut him off before he could go into any further detail.

"Yeah, I guess so. Whatcha need?"

"Well, it ain't for me, it's for Max."

_Of course it is. It always came back to her, didn't it? _"Figures. What does she need, motor oil, milk, a heart?" Then Alec remembered the last time she had Cindy call to have him pick something up for her, "Nah-uh, NO WAY am I gonna pick up another box of tampons for her. The one time I did it was embarrassing enough, but then she has the nerve to yell at me for getting the wrong ones. How the hell was I supposed to know they came in scented and unscented?"

"She found out about Logan and Asha."

_Shit._ "How did she find out?" He of course had known about the two of them for weeks (as well as the rest of Seattle), but had made it damn clear that no one should tell her. Some things you have to find out on your own.

"She went over to Josh's to see if he wanted some dinner and found Asha ridin' wonderwheels."

Alec shuddered, "Thanks for the visual Cindy. Now I have to go find one of the Psy-ops guys so I can have that image burned from my brain."

Biggs heard this and shot a questioning look at Alec. He shrugged it off and mouthed 'later'.

"Anyways, he told our girl that he decided she wasn't worth it and should move on like he did."

Alec's unconsciously clenched and unclenched his free hand into a fist when he heard that. "Ouch."

"Ouch is right. She took off outta headquarters pretty quick and I know she was upset, but she told Original Cindy off, and I ain't about to get my head bit off over something that white boy did."

Now he knew where she was going. "So you want me to find Max, walk her down from the proverbial cliff and roll with the punches you know are gonna come my way."

"See, and they say pretty boys can't be smart, too."

"Now you're just making me blush OC. Alright, I'll go and check on our fearless leader, but if she takes a swing at my face, I can't be held responsible for my actions."

"Don't worry golden boy, I'm sure your ego will soften the blow," and she ended the call.

Alec let out a sigh and turned to see Biggs leaning on his bike, waiting patiently for an explanation.

"Biggs, hate to bail on you man, but it seems like Max has gotten herself into a situation and needs someone to help her out."

Biggs raised a skeptical eyebrow, "A 'situation', that's all you're gonna give me?"

"Get used to disappointment," Alec yelled over his shoulder. He slung one leg over his green Duke, brought the engine to life, and with a final nod to Biggs, went off in search of booze and Max.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With his connections, it only took Alec forty minutes to find the necessary amount of alcohol: three bottles of scotch for him and three bottles of vodka for Max, plus one surprise. It took him half that time to find her sitting in her darkened apartment in TC.

She was on her couch with an opened six-pack of beer beside her. Alec noticed she was down to her last one. _She must've been at this for a while_. She looked like hell. Her face was sunken in and her eyes lacked their normal luster. _We'll have to do something about that won't w_e?

At first he was livid when he found out Max went to go see Logan. All the guy did was drag her down, but she simply couldn't see it. He had been battling his feelings towards Max for the past few months, but had recently come to terms with them. He loved her, pure and simple—or at least it would be in a perfect world.

But Max was so gung-ho on trying to make this thing with Logan work; Alec knew he'd never be anything more than a personal punching bag. Sure, there had been a few times when he thought the feeling was mutual, but then she went right back to her "you disgust me" persona. He also knew it was in his own best interest to get away, but every time he tried, something stopped him. He never figured himself as a masochist, but that's what he was turning into. He _had_ to be around her, even if that meant being her whipping boy and nothing more.

He looked on at her shrunken figure for a few more seconds before he walked in the door. He made sure to put on his most charming smile before he greeted her. "Heya Maxie, how's Trix?"

When she looked up at him her eyes seemed to get some of their fire back in them, but rest of her remained unchanged. "What do you want, Alec?" she snapped.

He sauntered into her den and stopped right in front of her, "Now Max, is that any way to greet a friend, especially one who brought gifts. Well, I mean more than the gift of my presence 'cause you get that everyday but it never seems to do all that much for you…"

"Did you have a reason for stopping by, Alec, other than annoy me to death?"

He placed the brown bag of booze on the table in front of her and took a seat on the couch. "Yeah, I did," he ran a hand over his mouth, "I heard that you were feeling down, so I thought I'd stop by and see how things were going?"

"Cindy called you didn't she."

"Yep."

Max groaned and buried her face in her hands, "What all did she tell you?" she mumbled. And it was a miracle he got that.

He may have transgenic hearing, but if someone speaks gibberish, all he hears is very precise gibberish. He thought for a moment what he should tell her, and eventually decided on the one which would mean less pain for him. "She said that you and Logan were no longer an item and that you could probably use a punching bag or a good lay for the night, so here I am. Of course you know which one_ I'd_ prefer…"

"OH MY GOD ALEC," she screamed in frustration, "I can't believe you! Only you would come in here and see how upset I am and try to play this off like it's some kinda joke. You know you really are a—"was all she got out before he clapped his hand over her mouth. She stared daggers at him and was about to lash out when he pulled her up against him.

"Don't give me that look Max; I'm doing this for your own good," he paused for a second to breathe her in. "Listen, I had to stop you because as soon as you finished that sentence you'd regret it." She snorted from under his hand. "Yes you would Maxie; at least hear me out first. I did come here because Cindy asked me to, but I would've come anyway as soon as I'd heard what happened. Believe it or not, I consider you a friend, and I don't abandon my friends when they need me. And I'm sure you'd rather have OC here than me, but she was worried you'd try to rip her head off, so I'm all you got. Besides…I brought presents."

Alec could feel her begin to relax in his arms and a tightening in his pants. This had to stop now. "I'm gonna let go now, okay, but you have to promise that you won't do any permanent damage." She growled and nodded her head.

When Alec let her go, the first thing she did was elbow him in the ribs. "Ow! What the hell was that for? And you promised—"

"I didn't do any permanent damage asshole, and who the hell said you could put your hands all over me?" _Never mind the fact that her heart skipped a beat when he had pulled her against him. Wait, no it didn't, it must be the beer talking._

"Yeah yeah, fine, whatever. Next time I won't bring drinks."

"I was doing fine, I have beer."

"Correction, you _had_ beer. Jeeze Max, you don't even know how to get good and drunk." He pulled a bottle of each from the bag, "Beer doesn't work so great on us because of our higher metabolism." He set the bottles on the table, went to the kitchen, and came back out with two glasses. He sat down on the couch and continued as he opened the scotch, "We need something stronger and that works a hell of a lot faster if we want to get nice and toasted. This," he poured himself a glass and took an appreciative sip, "is scotch, the nectar of the gods."

"I don't drink scotch," she whined.

"I know," he was beginning to lose his patience. He quickly opened the other bottle and filled the second cup for her. "This, is for you, and before you ask, it's vodka."

Max took the cup from him, took a cautious sniff, and downed it all in three gulps.

"And that is why you won't get any of my scotch even if you beg for it. It should be sipped and savored." He wagged his eyebrows and gave her a knowing look.

"Just hurry up and finish your drink. I'm not getting wasted all by myself." She poured herself another drink and sank back into the couch.

"Maxie, if you don't start being nicer to me, then you won't get your present."

"Don't call me that!" He gave her a pointed look. "Fine, I'll be nice," and flashed him a saccharin sweet smile. "What else did you get me?"

"It's something you've been needing." He gave her a wicked grin as he reached into his inner jacket pocket and fumbled around, "I hope you have batteries."

Max's eyes grew wide and lips compressed into a thin line. She was about to tell Alec where he could stick his gift, when he pulled out a remote. "What, no batteries?"

He took in Max's now shocked expression and his smile got even bigger, "It's just a remote for the TV Max, I got tired of getting up every time I wanted to change the channel, and don't worry, I brought some batteries in case you didn't have any you could share." He saw the blush creeping into her face and the muscles in her jaw twitching when he went in for the kill.

"What's with the look Maxie, what did you think I was talking about?"

"Nothing," her answer seemed a little too quick.

"Now Maxie, I'm surprised at you. I can only imagine what you thought I was talking about, and you need to get you mind out of the gutter missy,"

She slapped him on the shoulder, "Whatever Alec, you have no idea what was going through my head. Now get the remote working and turn on the TV so I don't have to talk to you anymore."

He popped the back on the remote and leaned back into the couch throwing an arm around her shoulders, "Whatever you say Max."

He pressed the power button on the remote and fully expected Max to push his arm off her; she tensed at first, but then relaxed and started to settle against him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later the bottles were empty and they were both more than a little buzzed. They were just finishing a movie that had come on TV. It was _Flash Gordon _and Max had never laughed so hard in her life. While it was on, Alec tried to explain to her why it was 'wonderfully awful', but the concept was lost on Max.

She hated to admit it, but she was glad Alec was here tonight. She watched the lights from the TV flicker across his handsome features. _He really is beautiful, and he's been a great friend tonight. _

He brought her hooch and made sure she was distracted enough not to dwell on her run in with Logan earlier either by being an ass or steadily getting her drunk. _I don't get it. I've been a bitch to him as long as I've known him, but he's here anyways._

Alec felt her staring at him and tilted his head to look at her. His arm was still around her shoulders and she was leaning onto his well defined chest. Her eyes were a little glazed over, but the way she was looking at him made him feel a little nervous. Her gaze was unwavering as she searched his face. She was looking at him as if he contained the answers to life, the universe, and everything; He had the sudden urge to shout out, "Forty-two," but refrained. He returned her gaze even when she pushed herself off of him and brought her legs underneath her on the couch.

"Why," she asked.

He wasn't sure he liked where this was going, "Why what, Max. You're gonna have to be a little more specific than that."

"Why are you here?"

He could hear the vulnerability in her voice and it made him more than a little uncomfortable. He decided to try and diffuse the situation, "I thought you already knew about this, Max." He let out a deep sigh and tried to make light of the new direction their conversation was heading, "Normally, when a man and a woman really love each other…"

"That's not what I meant Alec, and you know it."

Alec's brain was shouting at him Warning. _Danger. Begin evasive maneuvers now!_ But what he said was, "You mean in like the 'grand scheme of things'?"

She pushed herself off the couch, the adrenaline from her growing anger minimizing the effects of the alcohol, "No, Alec," she snapped impatiently, "I mean why are you _here_ with _me_?"

Alec watched as she began to pace back and forth in front of him like a caged animal—which she essentially was at this point.

"I mean, why are you here with me and not out chasing some skirt or hustling someone at pool or pulling a job somewhere or running a scam…"

Alec had heard enough. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulders to stop her from moving. "Hey, hey, hey. I already told you why I'm here." He grabbed her chin and tilted her head so that she looked directly into his hazel eyes, "You're my friend and you needed me. So here I am. You needed a shoulder to punch or cry on and I'm here." He brushed an errant tear away from her check with his thumb. "I'm always here for you, Max. You know I got your back."

She sniffed in an effort to stop the tears before she spoke again, "So you don't think I'm more trouble than I'm worth?"

Alec couldn't stop the growl coming from his throat as he pulled her into a bone crushing hug, "Never Maxie." He heard her snort in disbelief. "I'm not saying you're not trouble Max, but what I am saying, is that you're worth every second of it."

Max hugged him back with every fiber of her being. "You really mean that?"

Alec sighed and slowly pulled away from her. He decided he was gonna lay it all on the table, "Max do you trust me."

She stared at him on confusion, wondering where he was going with this. "Alec, what are you…"

"Just answer the question, Max. Do. You. Trust. Me?" He looked down into her chocolate brown eyes that were shimmering with her unshed tears, holding his breath for her answer.

"Yes, I do."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, then I need you to do exactly what I say."

She gave him a skeptical look.

His eyes softened and he licked his lips. "Please Max."

She finally nodded and was rewarded with one of his smiles.

"Good," he told her and stepped away so that they were no longer touching. "Close your eyes."

Max let out an impatient breath and complied.

His smile got even wider, "Now, give me your hand."

She cocked her head to the side and threw out her arm. He took her slender hand in his and she was instantly enveloped in his warmth. He drew her hand closer to him and placed it over his heart. She could feel his steady heartbeat under her palm quickening.

She shivered underneath his touch and he moved closer to her until they were inches away and she could feel his hot breath across her face.

"Do you feel my heart beating?" he all but whispered to her.

Not trusting herself to speak she nodded her head.

Alec then put his other arm around her waist and pulled her up against his body as he began to move with her. "Do you understand?" And then he started to dance her around her small apartment singing the pre-pulse song by The Bangles.

"Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming? Or is this burning an eternal flame?"

His voice cracked on the "flame" part which made her laugh. "Oh my god, you're so cheesy, Alec."

"Be quiet, or else you'll make me miss a beat." Max just rolled her eyes as he started on the next verse.

"I believe it's meant to be darling, I watch you when you are sleeping." He continued to dance with Max as he sings the song in his seductively low voice and she laid her head down on his shoulder, her hand still between them on his heart.

"You belong with me, do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming? Or is this burning, an eternal flame?"

He dipped Max and then slowly brought her back up, pleased to see the smile he had put on her face.

Before he could stop himself, his lips brushed across hers in a feather light touch. He rubbed them gently over hers with only the slightest amount of pressure and his tongue licked at the corners of her mouth.

He pulled away slowly, searching her face for any reaction. "Max," he breathed her name like it was a prayer.

She brought her hands up to his face and brushed her thumbs across his cheekbones. He leaned into her touch and made a small purring noise. She stared into his eyes before she crushed her lips to his and kissed him ferociously. She pressed her body as close as possible against him and threw her arms around his neck.

He pulled her tight and began to explore her mouth with his tongue. He ran his tongue over her canines and was oddly aroused by their sharpness.

She was kissing him back just as passionately, their lips melding, their teeth and tongues clashing in a battle for dominance. She inhaled his scent as his mouth worked his magic and shivered at the new sensations it brought.

Suddenly he pulled his lips from hers and leaned his forehead against hers as he took in a deep breath. "Max?" he questioned, his breathing was labored, as if he had just run a mile in under a minute. His eyes searched her face to see if he could get any clue as to what she was thinking.

She gave him a wicked grin and pulled him closer for another earth shattering kiss. When she came back for air, she whispered in his ear, "It's okay Alec. I love you too."

He pulled his head back, his disbelief showed clearly on his face. He needed to know she wasn't toying with him. The love he saw shining through her eyes made his breath catch. "What gave me away? It was the eyes wasn't it." He lowered his head nuzzled her neck and lightly nipped at her collarbone. "People tell me I have sincere eyes."

"Actually," her breath hitched as he lapped at her pulse point, "it was your singing voice. Who knew you had it in you, Alec?"

His lips travelled back to her mouth and he spoke against it; relishing the delicious friction it caused. "I'm glad you approve, Maxie." And he began to sing another verse against her lips. "Say my name, sun shines through the rain. A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain, I don't want to lose this feeling."

She gave him a quick kiss on his mouth and laughed, "God, you're such a cheese-ball."

"Yeah, and you love me for it."

She ran her hands through his hair and brought his ear right next to her full mouth, "Yes, I do."

His breath was hot against her neck, "Good, cause I love you too, Max."

She felt him smile against her skin as she said, "Wait till I tell OC about this."

**A/N: Totally cheesy, I know, but the idea made me smile and I had to share it with all you lovely people. I hope you all enjoyed this little fic of mine. It's my first DA and my second one ever, so if there were things you didn't like or changes I should make, let me know. Of course if you loved it, please feel free to drop me a review and let me know that as well.**

**Until next time my pretties…**

**Much love,**

**The FemmePhantom**


End file.
